


Dragonsong Reborn

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Based off the words from "Dragonsong" the theme of FFXIV Heavensward, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All lives are bound by lies. This was Zi'llah's feelings on the fact of the earthen people. None of this was known by Ryuu, a child of the sky people. These two, opposites in thought, would soon collide. </p>
<p>Based off "Dragonsong"</p>
<p>Am currently writing on mobile device and will go back and make better when have access to computer with freakig Internet. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonsong Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to the words, idea popped up. Enjoy please.

A Warrior of Light...what a grand title. I hadn't knownt that's what we had been called, the adventurers who fought against the empire as Bahamut released his fury upon the land, of which I now resided five years into the future of. 

The Quicksand is slow tonight, the lanterns flickering low and a few lovers whispering romantical succor to each other. I felt something dark in the pit of my stomach. How can people trust one another so easily? How is it done? I hang my head at such a low thought. 

"Zi'llah! I need your help!" Mistress Momodi's high voice catches my attentions, pulling myself from dark thoughts. "Have you heard of a boy rumored to be a beast tribe consort?" I shiver at the description. I shake my head no to the older woman and she closes her eyes in thought. "Could you see if you could find this boy? He is said to be with the Amjali or in the city. He gets materials the beast tribe is unable to fetch." I nod, nothing better to do crossing my mind. 

I stepped out of the inn, the bright sunlight a stark contrast to the dark doorway in front of me. I frown slightly as I wait for my vision to fix itself, my pupils adjusting. The city shines a dull gold around me, the thick stones weathered from wind and sand nipping it for ages. 

"The market would be a good place to start asking around..." I think aloud as I make my way to mentioned destination. 

Colorful banners wave about me, playing little tricks on my dark heightened eyes. "Greetings!"

"Ah, a customer. What are you looking for, girl? Perhaps a trinket for your husband or a crafting item?" The shopkeeper asks, the old Hyur's scratchy voice leaks out, her fingers tapping in the wooden stand. 

"Have you heard of the Amajli boy?" I ask, keeping my speaking short and sweet. 

"Why no, I haven't. What was it you were looking for?"

"Just gossip. Sorry." The next two venders are the exact same, a tinge of annoyance at my unwillingness to even look at their wares obvious on their faces. 

Finally, one speaks of the boy. Who had just left off to the left. Who is currently staring at a marketboard. Who is currently wearing a lance. 

Instant hatred burns inside me. How dare a dragoon find his way here. Especially one that's an Elezen. A duskweight at that. A growl resounds from my throat, startling the vender looking at me expectantly. I tip the woman and grab a small ring, which I give to a beggar girl right before I find that my target has moved. He's leaving. And I'm following. 

He mounts a black chocobo, a large bird of whose proportions are not of the three city-states. I whistle to my own when he's ran off a few yalms. I mount my snow white chocobo, the bird quivering beneath me. I cluck and the bird takes off at a sprint. I smile as I lay low over his back, my hair flying out behind me. His feathers brush my face as we take off. Fudge's feet dig little ruts into the ground, showing his power. We gain quickly on the Elezen, my heart racing with the feet pounding beneath me, bouncing me ever so slightly. I pull the bird up at the last second to keep from a collision with a rock, keeping a little ways from the Elezen. 

He makes his way to Little Ala Mhigo, completely missing the resounding chocobo feet not far from him. I've got him, not doubt. Until something happens. Something I've never seen before. It 'twas directly by the bridges before you reach the Amajli lands when it happened. 

The boy flew. Something changes as they fly...something odd indeed. The Elezen illusion melts away, becoming replaced with a blue body. It was the form of an Elezen, stilling wearing a dark blue lance, but all the natural shades were blue and his hair...it was white. 

My Au Ra heart quivers at the sight of the flying boy. This wasn't an Elezen. This was something entirely different. I gasp when his black chocobo banks, the bird strong in the upper torso. Then out eyes lock. Bright blue, sky blue eyes stare steadily at my own purple and red, training strongly at my liberal ring about the purple. When the chocobo crosses in front of our gazes I snap back to normal. This is definitely the boy Momodi spoke of, proven by the fact he's flying toward the untempered's camp now. My heart grips tight at the thought of flying. How free it must be to do so. I nudge Fudge around, clucking him to Little Ala Mhigo, as the sun sets on a first sight encounter. A first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> So? *waits for a reaction*


End file.
